


Hair like starlight

by torturousdaydreams



Series: Birthday Fics [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief rimming, Facials, M/M, Over stimulation, Sex Toys, messy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturousdaydreams/pseuds/torturousdaydreams
Summary: Viktor visits Yuuri's room after declaring himself Yuuri's coach.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ash_filled_words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_filled_words/gifts).



> This is my first foray into the Yuuri on Ice!!! fandom and huge fucking surprise, it's PWP. Enjoy everyone! (Happy birthday [Ash](http://leavesandroses.tumblr.com/)! I hope your day was pleasant. Or at least I hope it will end well after reading this. Sorry if it feels rushed. I didn't get the chance to have the wife beta it... Anyways, here!)

As I watched Viktor land another quadruple Salchow I had a hard time believing this was the same man who’d put me through hell last night.

* * *

 “Yuuri~!” Viktor sang from beyond the door, knocking relentlessly.

I jolted upright and scrambled around nervously trying to hide all traces of my possibly, maybe obsessive little crush on Viktor.

“Open the door! What’s taking you so long?” Viktor giggled, still a little drunk off the sake he’d had with dinner.

“Just hold on!” I replied.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Vicchan. Here’s the key,” My mom said from down the hall.

My face paled. _Fuck._

“Finally!” Viktor grinned, shutting the door behind him. “Wah- so many posters!”

“Crap,” I muttered.

“Wow, are all of these of me?” Viktor asked but didn’t wait for a reply. “Wow, you even have ones from my junior debut.”

“You’re okay with all this?”

“I don’t mind having fans. Even ones as… _devoted_ as you. Besides, I’m your coach now. If you idolized me less than this I don’t think I could stand it,” Viktor teased.

I chuckled nervously as Viktor sat on my bed.

“Get undressed,” he smirked.

“Uh, sorry, what?”

“Well I need to see what we’re working with. I couldn’t see much of your figure in the video but I could tell you’d put on some weight. C’mon, be a good boy and show your new coach your body,” Viktor chuckled playfully.

My eyes went wide and I found myself growing more and more interested in the floor.

“Don’t keep me waiting, Yuuri,” Viktor winked at me when I raised my gaze to meet his.

I sighed and slowly pulled my sweater over my head.

“Pants too, please Yuuri,” Viktor murmured, his brows furrowed with concentration.

I stood in nothing but my socks and briefs in front of my longtime crush Viktor Nikiforov as he circled me, appraising my body.

“Your legs are still in good shape,” he whispered more to himself than me.

It felt as if his eyes were boring holes into me. I covered the front of my briefs and thankfully Viktor didn’t seem to notice. He circled around again and stopped in front of me.

“Arms up,” Viktor said firmly.

I opened my mouth about to argue but thought better of it and obeyed.

“Good boy,” he whispered against my neck after he’d stepped behind me.

I jolted as I felt his hands on my body they trailed up my sides and ran down my chest. I could feel the warmth of Viktor’s body behind me, I could hear his steady breathing and how mine hitched.

“Why so nervous?” Viktor asked.

I covered the front of my briefs again.

“Can you…”

“Can I what? Should I stop when I’m obviously having such an effect on you? I’ve seen the way you look at me, Yuuri. I see these posters. And I saw that video of you skating. It was like a love letter. How can I deny such affection?”

I faced Viktor and slowly got onto my knees.

“Is this… is this okay?” I panted as my fingers itched to pull his pants down in one swift motion.

Viktor nodded. I untied the laces at his waist and let his pants fall to the floor.

“Yuuri,” Viktor sighed happily, running his thumb over my bottom lip.

I pulled it into my mouth and sucked. My eyes fluttered shut and I tried to preserve the moment in my mind forever.

“Open,” he said, pulling his thumb away then he stepped out of his underwear.

“Fuck,” I choked, staring at his thick cock.

Viktor laughed softly.

“Fuck my mouth,” I pleaded.

Viktor shook his head. “No, no, Yuuri. I want you to show me how much you’ve wanted this.”

I felt saliva pooling in my mouth as I wrapped my lips around the tip of Viktor’s cock. I tried to level my breathing as I alternated between deep-throating him and licking all along the shaft. I couldn’t believe that the star of a great many of my fantasies was before me, and was letting me suck his cock. I moaned around him and sucked harder.

“Yuuri,” Viktor gasped, tugging at my hair. “I’m gonna cum, fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

I massaged his balls and pressed against his perineum with my thumb. I felt him getting closer and pulled my mouth off of his cock. I jerked him off, hoping I’d be able to see his face when he came. Instead, he pulled my hair, tugging my face right against his cock and grinding against my face until he came. I felt it in my hair, on my glasses but most of it had landed on my face. I scooped up some from my cheek with a finger and sucked it off as I looked up at Viktor.

“You look good like that, Yuuri,” Viktor grinned. “Get on the bed.” I hurried to lay on the bed without any hesitation.

“On your back, legs spread.”

“Do you mind if I take my glasses off?”

“Go ahead.”

“Can I clean off my face?”

“Now why would I want you to do that? I just painted it.” I nodded and got onto the bed.          

“So what should I do with you?” Viktor whispered, kneeling behind me and running his fingertips up and down my thighs. “Do you have lube?”

I felt my face go hot. “Uh, in the drawer over there,” I gestured towards my desk.

Viktor set the lube on the bed beside him. I felt him pull my briefs to the side and tease my asshole with his thumb.

“You ever dream of this, Yuuri?” Viktor grinned.

My heart felt as if it was ready to burst. “Maybe a few times,” I admitted sheepishly.

“How’s your flexibility?” Viktor asked, but didn’t pause for an answer and instead pushed at my knees so they hit the bed. I was panting as I felt his tongue against my asshole.

“Fuck,” I cried out. “Please don’t stop.”

“Even if you beg so prettily like that, I’m gonna do what I want to do, Yuuri.” Viktor’s fingers along with his tongue worked at my hole until I couldn’t hold back my moans and whines.

“Do you have any toys?”

“What?” I asked, completely unfocused on everything except that he’d stopped playing with my asshole.

“Sex toys. Do you have any sex toys?”

“Oh my god,” I whined.

“Answer me, Yuuri,” Viktor purred, digging his nails into my thighs.

“Yes,” I yelped. “it’s in the bottom of my suitcase.”

“Oh, this is nice!” Viktor whispered excitedly and settled back in between my legs. He lubed up the silvery white vibrator and slowly pushed it inside me, all while keeping eye contact. My eyes squeezed shut and I tried to bite back a whimper. Viktor kissed my lips as he worked the vibrator in and out of me. He peppered kisses over my face, lapping at the rest of his cum that stained my cheeks. “Beautiful,” he whispered. “But I want you to look at me when I make you cum, Yuuri.” I opened my eyes and stared as he sat up. Viktor turned on the vibe and picked up the pace of fucking me with it. With his other hand he grabbed my cock within my briefs and stroked me slowly. “I can feel how wet you are here,” Viktor teased, chuckling softly.

“Viktor, I wanna cum,” I pleaded, doing my best to urge him on.

“So cum for me, Yuuri. Call my name, tell me how much you want it. I wanna know how long you’ve wanted me.”

“Fuck, Viktor. I’ve wanted you for so long,” I cried as he stroked my cock faster and turned the dial on the vibrator higher. “The first time I saw you in person, you skating in person, how beautiful you were,” I whined. “Please, Viktor, I wanna cum, I need to cum!” Viktor turned the dial on high and tightened his fist around my cock, still stroking quickly. My body arched off the bed and I stilled, coming in my briefs.

“Gorgeous,” I heard Viktor murmur as I came down from the ringing in my ears.

“Viktor stop it, I’m too sensitive,” I sobbed, as he kept stroking my cock even after he pulled the vibrator out slowly.

“But all this cum is making it so much easier to jerk you off,” Viktor giggled.

“Please,” I whined.

“Do you really want me to stop, Yuuri? Because if you do, I will,” Viktor said sincerely. I bit my lip.

“You’re such a bully,” I whispered. “Don’t stop, fuck, please don’t stop Viktor.”

“Good boy,” Viktor smirked and kept stroking my cock. “How else am I gonna ride you, if you’re not hard for me?”

“What?” I gasped.

“I wanna ride your cock, Yuuri. Is that okay?” Viktor asked. I nodded. Viktor pushed my briefs down and let go of me. I stroked my cock gently as I watched him spread lube over his asshole. “Ready for me, Yuuri?” I nodded and he knelt over my cock. I held my cock in place as he sank down onto it. “Fuck, so big,” Viktor muttered in Russian. “Think you can make me cum, Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

“I think so,” I winced as he tightened around me. “You’re gonna kill me here, though,” I laughed weakly.

“I guess I’ll have to make myself cum then,” Viktor winked and licked his lips seductively then began lifting his hips and sinking back down onto my cock.

“Fuck,” I whined. “It’s too much.”

“Sorry, Yuuri, you’re gonna have to bear with it for just a bit,” Viktor panted, his movements picking up pace. I began stroking his cock but regretted it immediately because Viktor began clenching down on my cock so hard I was on the verge of tears. “Fuck, that’s cheating, Yuuri,” Viktor chuckled breathlessly, not stopping at all as he kept working himself up and down on my cock. I released his cock and instead grasped at the sheets.

“Too much,” I cried.

“Just wait, I’m coming, Fuck, Yuuri. You’re so beautiful for me,” Viktor moaned, aiming his cock at my face as he came on my face. Again.

“Goddammit Viktor,” I sighed dramatically.

“Sorry, Yuuri,” he giggled.

“You’re really not, are you?” I reached for the tissues.

“Not really, no. Stop, I’ll clean it up.” He began licking it up and kissed me without swallowing it.

* * *

 

Before Viktor left for his own room he looked back at me, not a hair out of place and said “I expect to see you on the ice bright and early, Yuuri.”

“He’s really going to kill me,” I murmured to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, the vibrator is silvery white because it reminded Yuuri of Viktor's hair... so you know he had to have it like the darling little fanboy he is.
> 
> Also, you can find me [here](http://http://fanonorcanon.tumblr.com//) and [here](http://http://torturous-daydreams.tumblr.com//) on tumblr.


End file.
